


Pierced

by Salty_Carrots



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Horror, I don't care if it makes sense I dig it okay, Other, Oz has a piercing kink, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Smut, and Damien loves it, kind of, monster prom smut, oz's face opens up, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Carrots/pseuds/Salty_Carrots
Summary: Polly drags Oz and Damien to get some cool piercings before they hit up a party, but Oz's not so secret piercing kink proves to be a problem for them.This is my first fic on here and it's pure self-indulgence  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Pierced

Oz knew it wouldn’t be the calmest, or safest, of afternoons when their casual after school conversation with Polly and Damien turned into the two incredibly chaotic monsters dragging him to a tattoo parlor owned by an unusual couple, a naga and a witch. Polly and Damien’s chaotic energy had fueled each other and prompted them to drag Oz into getting piercings with them.  
So Oz waited in the waiting area of the tattoo parlor while the artists cleared a chair for them, as the others were filled with people getting tattoos done and wouldn’t be free for a while. Polly, as usual, was intoxicated out of her mind and was just chilling, but Damien on the other hand was impatient as always and his agitated pacing wasn’t doing anything to calm Oz’s already shaking nerves.

It wasn’t getting pierced that made them nervous, in fact Oz already had three piercings in a...hidden place. No, it was their reaction after getting pierced that was the problem, especially because they always pierced themselves in the privacy of their own home. Oz had a piercing kink, hence already having a belly button piercing and two nipple piercings. The very reason they kept themselves restricted to clothed regions is to avoid anyone...touching them.  
Watching someone getting pierced, especially someone as hot as Damien, was even worse. Damien’s “body mod” of his horn had immediately caught Oz’s attention when they met and had started a very uncomfortable and persistent attraction to the loud mouthed hell prince. Oz had chosen their tongue, as their mouth was normally a blank shadow, but Damian had gone straight for getting his dick pierced because “Of fucking course I’m gonna get my junk pierced Polly what do you take me for?! Fuck you!” 

So Oz was sitting there simultaneously dreading and craving the experience of watching Damien and Polly get pierced and having Damien watch them get their tongue pierced. It made their dick twitch just thinking about it, and they had to run through a mental list of unpleasant things to calm themselves, including Principal Giant Spider in the nude. Other than making them a little nauseated, it didn’t do as much as they had hoped.  
Finally the time had arrived for the small party to face their chaotic impulses and they all followed the witch to a private room in the back for more intimate piercings. The room was set up almost identical to the stations out front, just a little darker due to the curtains closed on the windows. Polly excitedly plopped down on the chair and immediately tore off her shirt exposing her translucent blue breasts. Oz swallowed nervously and tried to avert their eyes as the Witch started to clean her nipples, earning a giggle from the inebriated ghost. As they averted their eyes they caught Damien’s eyes and quickly jumped and looked away as Damien smirked at them in an arrogant and knowing way. They squirmed with discomfort as they heard a soft yelp followed by a giggle from Polly. 

“Wow it actually hurt!” She exclaimed in surprise, prompting the Witch to nod.  
“Yep. It’s charmed to actually stay in your skin, or in your case, your ethereal form.” She informed them all, nodding at both Polly and Oz in particular as they had the most...flexible forms. Polly jumped up from her chair, only remembering to put her shirt on when the Witch tossed it at her. 

‘Oh no...That means I’ll feel it more...shit…’ Oz thought to themselves frantically, not even noticing as Damien tugged his pants down and flopped down casually in the chair with a crazed smirk, earning an eye roll and a sigh from the Witch doing their piercings. Oz couldn’t keep their eyes off of Damien’s exposed…”bits” , particularly as the needle got closer and closer in proximity. His chest was incredibly toned, and they could see a bit of it peeking out from the bottom of his pushed up shirt, it made Oz’s knees weak to think of what that chiseled body would look like over their own. Their heartbeat sped up even more and they felt deep burning in the lower pit of their stomach as the shining steel needle glided right through.  
As if sensing the arousal in Oz, Damien locked eyes with the timid shadow monster as he let out a loud groan, almost as if he had exaggerated it for Oz’s benefit. Something they were sure they had imagined.  
And just like that it was Oz’s turn to get pierced and they couldn’t bring themselves to do much more than stand there and shake...That is until Damien pushed them forward onto the chair and wrapped his arm around their small shoulders with a mischievous smirk curved across his face.

“Our friend Oz here wants their tongue pierced, but it seems they’re a little nervous so if you need I’ll help hold them still.” Damien said, his voice dripping with a sadistic joy that only served to make Oz’s situation worse. They thanked each and every deity out there that their shadow like form made it easier to hide boners. They breathed in slowly and opened their “mouth”, which was essentially a rift in the shadow of their face and stuck out a long and purple tongue.  
“Fuck that’s hot. I didn’t know you could do that what the fuck man?!” Damien asked, earning a bored eye roll from the Witch as she grabbed her needle and reached towards Oz’s tongue. At this point they were sure Damien knew what was going on, and that somehow made it that much more arousing. 

Damien grabbed their jaw and gently pressed their mouth open, holding them close to him. “Don’t be scared Oz. I’m sure you’ll end up really liking it.” Damien said, that increasingly obnoxious smirk never leaving his stupidly sexy face. It was so maddening that Oz didn’t even notice that the Witch had pulled the needle and jewelry through until they heard themselves moaning. It was an incredibly harsh and raspy noise as it came from their seldom opened shadow rift of a mouth, but it was very clearly a moan.  
Oz was completely mortified, and they blushed deeply as both Damien and Polly were staring at them. The Witch was completely unbothered and she was busying herself with cleaning up her station already. Polly was the first to speak. 

“Omg aw! Did it really hurt? I thought you were like me with all your shadow-y nonsense...Whatever I’m drunk let’s go party!” She threw her hands up in the air and produced a flask from her pocket and started drinking more. “Let’s go party with our new sexy piercings!!” and as she said this she lifted her shirt again, showing off her breasts and earning a warning from the witch.  
Oz breathed a sigh of relief as attention immediately started to be diverted away from them as Polly headed out the door to lead them to a party nearby that she somehow knew about. They didn’t really question it because Polly always seemed to know stuff like that. They stood up, something that was very uncomfortable with the increasingly more difficult to hide arousal between their legs, and began to follow her with Damien close behind. 

Too soon had they breathed their raspy sigh of relief when Damien came up behind them and whispered in their ear. “You and I both know that wasn’t a moan of pain. Meet me in the bathroom at this stupid fuckin’ party if you want me to fuck that freaky mouth of yours…” He breathed, smacking their ass before walking to catch up with Polly. “Yo Polly if this party sucks I’ll light the fucker up, so get as many drugs as you can right away!” He called after her, following with an almost maniacal laughter.  
Oz exhaled the breath they hadn’t even realized they were holding in and followed after their classmates onto the party, a deep blush on their face and burning goosebumps in every place that Damien’s breath had touched. 

=====================================================================  
Oz let out a pleasured moan through the rift in their face as Damien’s strong and sharp hands shoved them against the wall of the bathroom stall in the club and pressed his hot mouth against their throat, biting and licking a trail down to their collar bone. “I bet you thought I didn’t notice that bulge in your pants when you watched me get pierced. I was digging it...And then you opened that freaky ass mouth of yours and fuck was that so hot. Watching you get pierced made my cock so hard...Fuck…”He breathed in between biting and sucking on Oz’s neck.  
Oz moaned a raspy moan and threaded their fingers in Damien’s hair, a pleasured shiver running down their body as they ran a hand over Damien’s broken horn. Damien smirked and pulled away. “You like body mods huh? And piercings? I bet you can’t wait to have my pierced cock inside of you.” He said, running a hand down to claw at Oz’s hips. 

Oz moaned loudly, their moan dissolving into a whimper. “F-fuck yes. Watching you get pierced made me so hard…” They moaned out, their skin heating up with each touch from the fiery demon prince.Their voice was raspy and vaguely otherworldly.  
“Fuck...Oz that’s so hot. You got any other piercings you wanna show me?” He asked, his breath hot against the shadow creatures cool neck. 

Oz groaned softly, attempting to answer but unable to find the words, perhaps because they weren’t used to talking through their mouth or really at all. They pushed Damien away ever so slightly and moved to rip off their shirt, dropping it to the less than sanitary bathroom floor. Their shadow-y form shivered as Damien let out a very obvious noise of approval and pleasure as he looked them up and down, their hard nipples making the bars in their nipples even more pronounced. “I did them myself...s-so I could masturbate after.” They admitted, the heat of their face burning brighter with every word they spoke. 

“Fuck Oz that’s so fuckin’ sexy...You must be practically dying to touch yourself huh?” He asked, an evil smirk returning to his face as he snaked a hot, clawed hand up their stomach to their nipples, grazing their belly button piercing on the way up earning a tortured groan from the shadow monster.  
“D-damien...Fuck your hands feel so good.” They moaned out, sliding their hands up to wrap around the back of the prince’s neck, the ends of their hands morphing into claws to match Damien’s own. They dig their newly formed claws into Damien’s back, forcing a moan from his mouth. 

 

Damien’s face only got more wild and sexually charged as he lunged in to attack Oz’s nipple piercings, sucking and licking the smooth metal bars nestled in the dark flesh. He dug his claws into both of Oz’s hips and pushed them roughly against the wall, earning another loud moan from them. He smirked and continued his teasing of their nipples to the point where their bright white eyes started glowing, and their moans got more guttural each time. He pulled back from his oral administrations to stand there and stare at Oz as they became more undone and more monstrous. It was mother fucking hot and Damien felt himself losing what little control he had.  
He leaned in and dragged his sharp teeth across the spot on their neck under their ear, dragging his sharp fingers across what constituted as Oz’s lips. “I want to fuck that freaky fuckin’ face of yours so bad…” He whispered against their neck before biting down on their neck. 

 

Oz yelped loudly in pleasure, throwing their head back. “P-please. Please Damien I want you to fuck my face...I want your big, pierced cock down my throat.” They moaned out, their voice getting more rough and otherworldly with every word. They dragged their newly formed claws from the spot on his back up to the back of his neck, leaving deep black scratch marks in their wake.  
Damien groaned loudly and grabbed Oz roughly by the shoulders and shoved them down to their knees, earning an aroused whine from them in anticipation. “A-ah Damien…” they moaned out softly, looking up at him with those big, freaky, glowing eyes. It sent a shiver through his overheating body. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, bringing his underwear along with them, he brought out his hot, dark red cock. Oz’s eyes went wide and a primal growl forced itself from their throat.  
Damien stared at Oz on their knees, his eyes half lidded and clouded with lust, before grabbing them roughly by the hair and dragging them forward to face his cock. They moaned, a soft purple light beginning to emanate from them as they eyed his dick up and down, stopping at his brand new piercing and biting their sort-of-lip before leaning forward, stabilizing themselves by gripping Damien’s exposed thighs, and letting their long purple tongue slide out of their mouth to slowly lick up the demon prince’s throbbing cock. 

 

Damien let out a pleasured hiss and gripped their hair tighter. “Don’t be shy...Hurry the fuck up,” he ordered between moans as Oz licked slowly up and down his cock. Oz’s eyebrows knit themselves into a frown before their rift of a mouth split into a devious smirk to rival Damien’s own and diving right in to swallow Damien’s cock all the way to his balls. They moaned loudly around his cock as they felt his piercing scratch the back of their throat and they clawed into his thighs. 

 

“F-fuck...Fuck Oz that feels so fucking good. Your freaky fuckin’ mouth feels so good around my cock…” He moaned out, throwing his head back at the feeling of their void-mouth taking his cock in all the way like that. It definitely felt like something from a shadow realm would feel and not like a regular mouth. Hot and cold and...tingling? It felt like some kind of tingling heat lube was coming from their saliva. They coated his dick more with their saliva as they bobbed their head up and down on his cock and it felt better and better each time as they coated him with more of their otherworldly lube saliva. It was weird as hell and Damien loved it. 

 

Oz whimpered and moaned around Damien’s cock and they felt the sting of their saliva and were relatively surprised themself. Their mouth changed shape automatically to form itself around Damien and as it constricted itself around him he moaned louder and louder, rolling his hips forward sharply to press himself further and further into Oz’s magical shadow mouth. He looked down at Oz with a carnal, lustful glaze in his eyes and gripped their hair tighter, holding them in place as he started to thrust harder and faster into their mouth, throwing his head back and letting out a primal growl through clenched teeth. 

A low growl vibrated from Oz’s throat as Damien thrust his cock into their face and they dug their claws deeper into Damien’s thighs, covering the tips of their fingers in his blood. They could feel their tongue piercing rub against Damien’s cock as he thrust, the painful feeling of rubbing against a fresh piercing causing their cock to twitch and a hot, sensual feeling to gut punch their lower stomach.  
“F-fuck Oz I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum into your sexy fuckin’ mouth…” Damien moaned, thrusting harder and faster into the smaller, glowing monsters mouth. A few more thrusts and he released inside their mouth, holding their head there as they swallowed, the thick liquid sliding down their throat burning as they swallowed it. Damien released their hair and leaned back against the wall behind him, breathing heavily with a smirk on his face. “Fuuuckkk…” He groaned out followed by a contented sigh.  
Oz wiped their ‘mouth’ off with the back of their bloody hand, smearing some of Damien’s blood on their cheek. They stay where they are for a moment before standing up with a deep purple glow bursting from them like an icy flame and they leer at Damien with a ripped and mischievious smirk. The ground starts to shake beneath them and they lean forward and push Damien against the wall with surprising strength.  
“My turn…” They say, their voice almost unrecognizable from the shadows small and shy conversational voice. Damien grins with a wild gleam in his eyes and lets out an excited and somewhat deranged laughter.  
“Fuuuuckk yeess!” He moans out before Oz slams against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You really shouldn't get it on right after getting a piercing in these areas but 1. They're monsters and 2. I'm pretty sure Damien gives no shits. Please take proper care of your piercings and don't be a dumbass like these two.
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding this to a second part so let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more :3


End file.
